


Rien ne va plus

by dzenka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У миссис Хадсон дико болит ее несчастное бедро, не давая заснуть. "Ее мальчики" зашли в дом, но наверх не поднялись. Естественно, ей стало любопытно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rien ne va plus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rien ne va plus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457918) by [Ariane_DeVere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_DeVere/pseuds/Ariane_DeVere). 



Бедро терзала адская боль, и даже привычные травки лишь немного притупляли ее, не более. Поздно, все интересные передачи, которые могли хоть немного отвлечь, закончились, мысль о том, чтобы растянуться в кровати была невыносима: слишком плохо. Она попробовала было прикорнуть в кресле, но малейший звук снаружи, будь то ссорящаяся парочка, собачий лай или отзвуки полицейских сирен вдалеке – тут же возвращал ее к реальности.   
  
А затем грохнула входная дверь. Ну это уж слишком. Ее мальчики могли бы поиметь хоть немного совести, раз уж они заявляются домой настолько поздно! Она немного поворчала. Вот сейчас они загрохочут ботинками по лестнице. А потом Шерлок наверняка еще целый час будет бродить туда-сюда по комнате, заставляя в очередной раз сожалеть, что денег на то, чтобы покрыть все полы ковром, приглушающим звуки, у нее нет. И пусть комната его находилась в передней части дома, шаги по деревянному гулкому полу – особенно в ботинках – разносились по всему дому, он ведь даже не задумывался о том, чтобы ходить только по ковру. Серьезно, ей казалось, что однажды он таки дотопочется и провалится сквозь пол прямо в кафе Speedy's: она мстительно надеялась, что в этот момент там будет работать мистер Чаттерджи, и Шерлок приземлится точнехонько на него.   
  
Лишь через пару минут она поняла, что шаги на лестнице так и не раздались, а наверху тоже тихо. Неужели они вдруг осознали, что шуметь нехорошо, и прокрались наверх на цыпочках? Нет, для этого им пришлось бы разуться – деревянные ступеньки (еще одно место, где бы точно не помешал ковер) слишком скрипели под ногами. Так почему же они еще не у себя?   
  
Может, кто-то из них ранен? Такое уже бывало пару раз: она выходила и заставала их на лестнице – один прижимал платок к ссадине на голове или держался за растянутую лодыжку, а второй помогал. Со стоном она выбралась из кресла и поволоклась к двери. Тихо открыла ее и высунулась наружу. Мальчиков видно не было, но от лестницы доносилось их тяжелое дыхание. Она прокралась в подъезд и остановилась, схватившись за сердце.   
  
Шерлок стоял на нижних ступеньках, прислонившись к стене, откинув голову, закрыв глаза. На секунду ей показалось, что у него, наверное, как-то повреждена шея, а доктор ее осматривает, но сделав еще один мелкий шажок вперед, она поняла, что Джон… Джон…  
  
Вот тебе и на!   
  
Джон прижимался к своему соседу по квартире совсем уж не по-докторски, и уж точно ни одна медицинская процедура на свете не включала в себя поцелуи и поглаживание шеи пациента, сопровождающиеся тяжелым дыханием и тихими стонами. Вторая же рука, судя по тому, как топорщилась рубашка Шерлока, была именно под ней, и уж явно не для проверки сердцебиения.   
  
Шерлок, однако, судя по блаженному выражению лица, ничуть не возражал против такого злоупотребления врачебным положением. Более того, он слегка приоткрыл рот, тяжело выдохнул и простонал имя доктора настолько низким голосом, что дверь в ее квартиру откликнулась скрипом. Пальцами одной руки он обхватил шею Джона, прижимая его к себе еще сильнее, морщась от удовольствия, на что тот воодушевленно ответил еще более крепкими поцелуями. Застонав еще раз, Шерлок пробежался пальцами по его волосам и потянул его голову назад. Тот оторвал губы от горла, запрокинул голову, закрыв глаза и ловя ртом воздух.   
  
Оторвавшись от стены, Шерлок открыл глаза и глянул прямо на свою домовладелицу. Встретив ее ошарашенный взор, он задорно подмигнул, а потом свободной рукой обнял доктора за спину, снова закрывая глаза и прижимаясь губами к его губам.   
  
Прижав руки ко рту в попытке скрыть ликующий смешок, полностью позабыв о боли в бедре, она отступила и тихо закрыла дверь, вышла во двор через кухню. Счастливо улыбаясь, направилась к задним воротам, свернула налево и поспешила к соседнему дому, постучалась в дверь. Миссис Тернер теперь должна ей двадцатку: их долгий спор наконец-то завершился полной победой миссис Хадсон.


End file.
